


Fine

by Siberianskys



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, References to Suicide, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Fine

Unable to take anymore of his teammates whinging over Jack's buggering off to points unknown, Ianto stepped onto the roof of the Millennium Center and walked toward the ledge. He didn't expect to get the same thrill out of the experience that his captain seemed to, but at least it was blessedly quiet. He groaned as he heard several sets of footsteps rushing across the concrete. Rolling his eyes, he took a deep breath and turned to face them. Bloody rift, so much for five minutes of peace, he thought.

"Ianto, stop," Gwen yelled, running toward him.

"He's not worth it you stupid sod," Owen said, grabbing him by his waistcoat.

Tosh didn't have to say anything, the fear in her eyes was enough.

"You lot really are daft," he said, incredulously.

"We thought—" Tosh started.

"So I gathered," Ianto said, wiggling out of Owen's grasp and straightening his clothes. "I can assure you that I haven't become completely unhinged just because The Doctor's finally turned-up."

"That was the TARDIS?" Tosh asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yep," Ianto said.

"You knew he was leaving," Gwen accused.

"I reckon that wasn't necessarily part of the plan," Ianto said. "I gather one doesn't usually ride on the outside."

"So he's coming back?" Owen asked.

"Wouldn't know," Ianto said.

"So this doctor is the one that Jack was always going on about?" Gwen asked.

Ianto nodded.

"I take it you two are privy to something the rest of us aren't," Owen said.

Ianto gave Gwen a stern look. "All I can tell you is that Jack thinks The Doctor might be able to fix him."

"All you can tell us or all you will tell us?" Owen asked.

"Phrase it anyway you like. I don't share Jack's confidences. If he wanted you to know he'd have told you himself. The only reason I told you what I have was that he told Gwen, so I don't think he'd mind if you and Tosh knew as well."

"That's not—"

"It will have to do, Owen," Tosh said, gently interrupting what was certain to become a tirade.

"Back to work then? Ianto asked.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hitting the pub," Owen said.

"Pub quiz tonight," Tosh said, perking up.

"Might as well," Gwen said, "Rhys is going bowling with his mates."

"How about you, Ianto?" Tosh asked.

"Somebody has to watch the rift, but you lot go ahead," Ianto said.

"Suit yourself," Owen said, starting back the way they'd come.

Ianto startled when Gwen took his elbow. "Come with us, love. I'm sure Tosh can set up the alert to go to her mobile or something."

"I can work something out," Tosh said, smiling encouragement. "You shouldn't be on your own tonight."

"I'll lock-up and join you all in a bit," Ianto said.

"We can wait," Tosh said.

"I really wasn't planning to jump," Ianto said.

"Of course not. We were just being silly," Gwen said, not sounding the least bit convincing.

Rolling his eyes, Ianto offered Gwen and Tosh his elbows and said, "Fine."


End file.
